


New Dimensions

by Tarlan



Category: Boa vs. Python (2004), Ferocious Planet (2011)
Genre: Character Study, Community: mcsheplets, Community: smallfandomfest, Hewligan, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world outside the door was all wrong, until he met Emmett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dimensions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **smallfandomfest** FEST09 2011 and for **mcsheplets** prompt #99 Desperate

Sam wasn't sure what to expect when O'Hara activated the machine, except that was partially a lie. He knew they had walked at least three miles away from the remains of the Federal Science Institute so he expected to be three miles away from ground zero now. He had also expected to see part of that other dimension dragged in with them when they returned--foliage, parts of a tree--but instead they were in the entrance hallway of the building and it was pristine. It didn't make any sense.

Sirens and lights had them heading for the door, and when Sam opened it and looked out, he was stunned by the sheer destruction ahead of them. Part of the forest was out there, and so was one of the creatures--probably the one that had been charging them at the time O'Hara hit the switch. People were screaming, chunks were missing from many buildings surrounding them but the sign was intact. One of Crenshaw's aides had found it partly obliterated and yet here it was whole and untouched. There was a tree growing up through the corner of one building as if the building had been built around it. Worse, were the bodies that looked as if they had been cauterized.

"You first," O'Hara stated, and Sam stepped forward. "I don't understand." O'Hara looked pale and sick. "I adjusted the field, narrowed the funnel. I thought it would stop this transference between dimensions."

That explained why their arrival point was devoid of parts of the parallel dimension, but the funnel must have inverted, with them at the narrowest point. He rubbed his hand over his mouth and chin, aware that they had caused all of this destruction and mayhem. The worst part was that this had been lingering at the back of his mind the whole time but he had been too focused on the immediate survival problems to let those niggling thoughts reach the surface. However, the thought uppermost in his mind right now was the inconsistencies.

"We're not back. This isn't our dimension," he stated softly. He turned and pointed at her to emphasize his next words. "Stay here with the machine. I'll report in." He had given his radio to Doctor Fast but he could see military uniforms among the people in the street, though there were small differences that might be missed by a civilian. One of them had to have some kind of a cellphone at least.

****

"So you left Doctor Fast behind."

"I didn't exactly have much of a choice. She was determined to go and I made sure she understood the risk, that we had only a limited window of opportunity to return home and couldn't wait for her." He thought of that final moment as O'Hara pressed the button that sent them here, recalling the desperation as they clutched onto each other's hand.

"Except this isn't home, is it, Colonel?"

He swallowed hard. "No."

Special Agent Murray sighed, glancing over Sam's shoulder and nodding at whoever was standing behind the one-way mirror.

Minutes later, Sam shoved his hands through his hair and murmured his thanks as someone pushed a coffee and a pre-packed sandwich in front of him. He knew O'Hara was in the debriefing room next door, having caught a glimpse of her on a washroom break earlier. He understood the necessity as he had to account for the not just the mass destruction but for the deaths of his men, a senator and the senator's aides as well as O'Hara's assistant. The fact that those people had not come from this dimension was immaterial.

"It seems we have a small problem of what to do with you. Our Samuel Synn was a major who was killed in the Gulf."

Sam straightened. "We came under fire from the Iraqis and I was hit. The chopper was full and I remember one of my men arguing with the med-evac co-pilot to squeeze me in."

"In this dimension, you got left behind and bled out before the chopper returned."

"What about O'Hara?"

"Miss O'Hara was due to demonstrate her work earlier today but Senator Crenshaw had to attend an emergency meeting. She's next door talking to her counterpart...your O'Hara."

Sam nodded because it made sense and explained why his Crenshaw had been so hostile and eager to leave.

****

Area 51 was the worst kept secret in military history with most people convinced that it didn't exist or was a cover-up story for something far worse. It was a conspiracy theorist's dream--and nightmare. Sam never believed he would ever see the place but as the elevator descended ten floors into the Mojave Desert, he knew his life as he knew it had changed once more. He had a feeling he would never retire on his boat, the _Columbine_ , if she even existed in this dimension.

When he stepped out with his escort of two marines and Colonel Emmerson, he was amazed to find himself standing in the middle of a huge laboratory. Glass cases edged the walls and within them Sam could see various types of snake and lizard as well as some amphibious creatures. One wall seemed to be made of windows and Sam gravitated towards it, wondering what would be contained in such a large enclosure. From the vegetation and water, he assumed it was a small ecosystem, but then something moved. Something big.

"Doctor?" Emerson called out, and Sam straightened as he saw a figure inside the enclosure. He started forward when the head of a massive snake reared up but the figure--a man--simply dropped a fair-sized snake into the even larger snakes gaping mouth before petting the giant. The guy held up a hand and turned away. Sam guessed correctly that he was heading for the exit as, moments later, a huge round door that was three inches thick opened outwards and the guy stepped out.

If first impressions counted as much as they did in romantic fiction then Sam knew he was a goner as this guy was definitely his type. Strong build accentuated by a tight t-shirt and well-fitting cargo pants that clung to the curves of a nice ass; broad shoulders, blue eyes and an interesting smile curling up one side of a wide and definitely fuckable mouth. For Sam, the guy was a walking wet dream...and he was walking towards him.

"Doc? Want you to meet Colonel Samuel Synn."

"Hi. I'm Emmett." He held out a hand, which Sam took.

"Sam."

"So. That's the introductions made," Emmerson stated. "Now let's get on with why we're all here."

Sam was surprised when Emmerson moved back to the elevator and he stood shoulder to shoulder with Emmett as they descended another three levels that opened out into a series of corridors radiating out from the elevator lobby. Emmerson knew exactly where he wanted to go and they entered a large conference room where Sam found two Jillian O'Hara's waiting for them along with others. Mentally, Sam split the room into three groups: military, scientist and pen pushers.

"Colonel, Doctor, take a seat please."

By the end of the meeting, Sam had volunteered to be the leader of an expedition into another parallel dimension though at least this time they would go prepared. He was surprised when Emmett was chosen to accompany him--as the animal expert. Apparently, although Emmett had specialized in Herpetology--snakes, lizards and amphibians--he had more than sufficient knowledge to study anything else another world threw at them. His O'Hara would be their science geek, and Emmerson had hand picked several of this dimension's marines to provide a protection detail--not that it had made much of a difference before, but then, all they'd had last time around were hand guns and limited supply of bullets.

"No offense, but aren't we forgetting something?" Sam questioned and everyone, including Emmerson, looked confused. "We didn't exactly get back to our own dimension."

O'Hara spoke quickly. "We've resolved that problem."

Emmerson smiled. "Then it looks like we're all set."

****

The next few days went by quickly as the team prepared all the equipment they needed but with just one last night to go, Sam found himself at a loss. He had checked and triple-checked all the equipment and was far too restless to sleep. On the spur of the moment, he took the elevator down to Emmett's lab and moved silently across the floor to stare through the window into the large enclosure. Emmett was inside, letting his hand rest on the giant Scarlet Boa--Betty--as she slithered past. Sam shivered as he imagined those fingers stroking along his side, over his hip and along the length of his cock. He realized that Emmett was staring straight at him and Sam felt the flush of embarrassed heat in his cheeks because Emmett's eyes looked as hungry as Sam felt. He waited as Emmett left the enclosure, seeing the small tilts of the head that signified an interest in more than just talking. Emmett licked his lips and Sam was momentarily mesmerized by the image of his cock sliding between them.

By now Emmett was only a few feet away, and there was no mistaking what he wanted.

"I guess you don't give a damn about DADT."

Sam frowned. "DADT? What's that?"

Emmett narrowed his eyes for a moment but then he smiled broadly before taking those final steps and kissing Sam deeply, hungrily. Sam couldn't recall exactly how they got to the small quarters Emmett held in a separate room just off the lab. He had only fragmented images of stripping clothes and busy hands, desperate to touch skin; only now realizing that he had needed that touch just to affirm that this place--this dimension that seemed so close to his own and yet was filled with troubling differences--was real.

The bed was only just wide enough for two grown men but they were pressed hard together, kissing almost frantically until Sam pushed on Emmett's shoulders. The wicked smile was mirrored in the lust-filled eyes and Emmett kissed and licked a path down Sam's body, straddling his lower legs and stroking Sam's cock as he nipped at the sensitive skin of Sam's inner thigh. He lifted his head and grinned widely before going down on Sam, taking him in deep as his mouth closed over Sam's cock.

"Oh fuck!" Sam bucked up against the amazing heat.

The pleasure was spiking faster than Sam anticipated, the climax drawn out of him by that talented mouth until he was crying out, spilling himself into Emmett's mouth. He opened his eyes in time to watch Emmett jerking himself to climax, his semen splattering over Sam's belly and groin.

"Fuck, that was good!" Emmett laughed softly as he collapsed, half on top of Sam.

"Yeah."

"So... DADT."

"Yeah. What is that?" Sam asked softly because he'd never heard of it before.

Emmett grinned. "Nothing." Emmett leaned in and kissed him sweetly. "Nothing at all."

When he awoke much later, it was almost morning and despite the narrowness of the bed, it was the best sleep he'd found since arriving in this dimension. The large, warm hands teasing along his body was even better.

Later, they stood side-by-side under a large awning, miles from anything in the Mojave Desert, watching the flickering images that showed other dimensions. Many looked inhospitable but finally they found one that looked like it sustained a breathable atmosphere. Sam wanted to take no chances though and he made sure everyone was protected inside hazmat suits before nodding to O'Hara.

He grabbed Emmett's gloved hand, pulling him close as the effect took them on the first of many new adventures to new dimensions.

END


End file.
